


NE并非本意

by ZCRXC



Series: 并非本意系列 [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Amputation, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Bondage, Broken Bones, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Cruelty, Determination (Undertale), Disturbing Content, Disturbing Themes, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangbang, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Lemon, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, NC-17, NSFW, Non-Consensual, OOC, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Rough Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Soul Sex, Squick, Suicidal Themes, Suicidal Thoughts, Threesome, Torture, Undertail, Undertale Genocide Route, Violence, suicidal, 福衫, 花福, 花衫, 花骨
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZCRXC/pseuds/ZCRXC
Summary: 千万不要让小花“顶你个肺”【虐衫虐福虐花虐猹。血腥暴力描写较多





	NE并非本意

**Author's Note:**

> *《GE并非本意》的第二个番外，也是第一个番外《PE并非本意》【也是篇车】的后续。【《GE并非本意》原文贴吧链接：http://tieba.baidu.com/p/4893166518】  
> *因为是番外，直接看可能会觉得福很黑。【当然，本来就不白】  
> *3P注意【或者是4P？】  
> *R18G有。  
> *福衫，花骨，花福，花猹【？】  
> *上次主虐衫，这次主虐福。【花猹也适当小虐】  
> *等等我不是只想开车吗？！Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
> *不管了。  
> *都接受的话，祝食用愉快。

又是睡得不安稳的一夜，Sans提前醒来了。为什么会说“又”？  
……  
“嘿……”Sans无能为力地笑了笑，下了楼。他当然知道是怎么一回事，但又有什么办法呢？  
Papyrus还在，也没有其他坏消息，一切安好。  
……但只是现在而已。  
只要遵守承诺，就不会带来改变。这是肯定的……  
不能再坐视不管了。  
他不偷懒不松懈地认真值班，糊弄走自己兄弟之后提前来到遗迹门前守候着。  
大风刮起，带动树叶发出沙沙的声响……等等！  
Sans突然察觉了不对。这附近并没有松树，这些光秃秃的树干怎么可能会发出这样的声响？！而且仔细听来似乎也不是树叶的声音！  
他亮起审判眼瞪向那边，声音适时地停止了。Sans双眼恢复正常，转向声源：“……错觉吗？嗯……这可不太像幻听啊……”  
还没来得及接近就心生不妙，Sans立刻发动了瞬移，躲开了从身后悄无声息缠向他的藤蔓。  
声东击西！  
Sans立刻唤出龙骨炮轰向了身后长着脸的金色花朵。他虽然不认识它，但是隐隐约约的对有些印象。都不是什么好印象，显然它不是什么善茬。  
龙骨炮的发射伴随着巨响，Sans转身确认自己是否击中了对方。同时，又觉得似乎有什么声音被盖过去了。  
“刚才用来分散我注意力的地方还在响……应该没必要了才对。”他想着，一边操控龙骨炮，一边向那边扔了几根骨头。紧接着，他听到了骨头命中什么金属的清脆声音，就在身边非常近的位置。  
Sans意识到了自己的攻击被挡下了，依旧没有转身确认的时间就发动瞬移。险而又险地躲过了Frisk致命的一刀。  
可是他瞬移之后的位置似乎被预知了，还没反应过来就被候在那里的藤蔓绑了个结实。  
“果然又是那个位置，哈？”成功瞒天过海的人类咬了咬手中的刀子，盯着Sans得意地笑了。  
“祂怎么可能这么快就出遗迹？！”他想着，条件反射的亮起了审判眼，眼睛接收到的数据又让他吓了一跳。  
LV 2  
这是可以接受的程度。门后的老女士还活着，甚至连遗迹中的其他年龄尚小的怪物也有绝大部分活着。  
他没有犹豫，原本的骨头攻击变成蓝色魔法，提起对方试图甩出去。但他在那之前被Frisk抓住了肋骨，强行甩出去反而会让自己受伤，Sans咬牙切齿，只得停下。  
“呃！你这……家伙……呼……”他浑身一抖，身体突然感受到了无法忽视的刺激。看来灵魂也被那朵金色的花趁机拿走了。  
“我告诉过你偷袭不会管用的！这笑脸垃圾袋的直觉跟背后长眼一样！”金黄的花朵不满地向人类大喊着。  
Frisk满不在意地摊摊手：“反正现在已经成功了不是吗？我也告诉过你会很简单的。”  
这次祂能这么快就离开遗迹，也多亏了Flowey帮忙屠杀。  
“他差点打到我啊！”  
“他才不可能打中你呢。”祂开心地笑着蹲下身来，伸手想要去抚摸对方的花瓣，眼神中满满的都是信任，“Flowey的闪避反应可不输于我啊～”  
可惜被它非常嫌弃地遁地躲开了：“不要碰我！”  
“真是遗憾。”从祂的表情来看，语气很明显只是装可怜。Frisk嘴角麻木的笑容没变，甚至连头都没动，只是转了转眼珠看向试图挣脱束缚的Sans，“好吧，该干正事儿了～”  
“松开。”他呼喝着二人……应该说是一花一人，“如果你们不想经历一段bad time。”  
Flowey晃动着困住对方的藤蔓，嘲讽的笑着：“嘻嘻嘻……你以为你在跟谁说话？”  
“嘿……”审判眼亮起，龙骨炮出现，“我懒得说第二遍。”  
Frisk熟练地躲过炮击和骨头，伸手探到对方肋骨之下……  
“哎？”并没有握到意料之中的东西。  
“在我这里呢。”Flowey收紧藤蔓缠卷住早就抢夺到手的灵魂，提到Frisk眼前。  
“哈哈～干得漂亮！”  
“唔嗯！呃……”灵魂受到的刺激使Sans对魔法的控制松懈，紊乱的魔力让所有的攻击都迷失了方向。接着，他被Flowey摔到雪地上。好歹他现在知道自己的灵魂在哪里了，“放开…！放开我！”  
“已经是第二次了哦～哈，你一定还会不厌其烦地说很多次的。”Frisk走到他面前缓缓地蹲下，用刀尖挑起了对方的下巴，“从命令变成哀求。”  
不知道Flowey在往Sans的灵魂里塞什么，他的声音抖个不停：“……你们，两个……唔，有什么目的……”  
即便如此，他还是倔强地开着审判眼试图威吓他们。  
“目的还不明显吗？”说着，Frisk皱了皱眉，“Flowey，有什么办法可以让他别再露出审判眼吗？看着心烦……”  
“已经在做了。”Flowey抽出深入他灵魂中的藤蔓，奇怪地看着Frisk弯了弯茎干，“你不是喜欢眼睛吗？”  
“笑脸垃圾袋们的审判眼除外啦……”Frisk没有说出来，祂不想承认。  
“已经在做了？哇！”所以祂立刻转移了话题，“Flowey～(╹ᴗ╹)你真是我的贴心小棉袄～”  
“滚！！”  
它象征性地发出了三颗“友谊颗粒”警告Frisk闭嘴。对方自然是轻松躲过并乖乖闭嘴了。  
Frisk：(╹ᴗ ╹ )乖巧.jpg  
“呃……你这家伙……！嗯啊！你、在做什么？！”Sans左眼中的光芒闪烁了几下便迅速黯淡了下来。  
“就拿你这个笑脸垃圾袋来试试我的新魔法吧。”  
怪物主要是由魔法构成的，怪物灵魂更是魔力的源泉。而此时，Sans的灵魂中被植入了一粒特殊的种子，魔力正源源不断地流进种子中。  
“…你！住…住手！”以Sans的魔力作为养分的种子正迅速生长着，他只要催动魔力就会立刻被吸收70%以上，在灵魂内部生根发芽的种子还会不断带来刺激。  
“真的一下子就老实了耶！Flowey真厉害！”Frisk惊喜的赞叹在下一秒突然变了画风，“你为什么会这么熟练啊？你跟Papyrus，到底玩过多少次了？”  
这句话让Sans忽然瞪大了眼眶。  
“嘻嘻嘻……”Flowey笑得花瓣都在发抖，“一定比你想象得更多。”  
“嗯～( ˡ ◡ ˡ )下次我也去找他试试～”  
……  
大量的骨头从地面涌出，雪面几乎炸开。Flowey没反应过来差点受伤，幸好Frisk一把扯过了它。它回过神时，各种型号的龙骨炮已将一花一人团团围住。  
“什么？！”Flowey“花”容失色，“这不可能！”  
难以想象这是已经被削弱了70%的战力。  
“……怎么说呢……”曾见过类似场面的Frisk倒是一副波澜不惊的样子，“这种程度……真不容易。”  
灵魂变蓝，Frisk被按在了地上。祂把手中的真刀掷向Sans，他无法挣脱束缚逃离，只得换出大片骨阵聚成骨墙阻挡。龙骨炮张口，魔力极速凝聚着。Flowey勒紧了Sans的灵魂，里面的种子也因为对方的魔力波动疯狂生长，瞬间占据了灵魂中一半多的空间。那完全由魔法带来的“纯粹的疼痛”理应相当有效，可Sans就像是什么都没有感觉到一样，攻击没有因此被撼动半分，连身子都没有晃一下。  
没受限制的Flowey立刻钻入地下从骨阵的缝隙中钻过逃远，而Frisk几乎在龙骨炮蓄力的同时，双手中就窜出了火焰。专注冲击的一发击倒了身边的树，专注高温的一发轰向地面再迅速消散。虽然祂的魔力不如Toriel浑厚，可在数不尽的轮回中，祂对于火魔法的操控能力和实战经验早已出师。  
粗壮的树干倒下来挡下了Frisk身后的攻击，地面的积雪高温瞬间液化成水雾升腾，又因为热量的及时消散，在化为水蒸气之前，就逐渐冷却，沉降，凝结。Sans完全被夺取了视线，连其余的攻击是怎样落空的都看不到。  
“Flowey！帮帮忙啊！”  
Sans试图根据Frisk的声音判断对方的位置并攻击，但并不顺利。  
“想我帮忙？”Flowey摆出一副事不关己高高挂起的看热闹表情，“叫爸爸。”  
一边闪避一边谈笑风生地嬉闹？还如此游刃有余？！  
“……那算了，我自己也行。”Frisk用着完全无所谓的语气。  
他们都没有认真作战！甚至刚刚那柄投掷向自己的刀刃都不是全力！  
难道只是为了避免让他轻易地狗带？  
这™根本不是放水！这™是在泄洪！  
Sans暂时放弃了攻击Frisk，大量的骨头转变目标朝着远处的金黄花朵袭去。的确，只要能挣脱束缚，他也能轻松不少。  
然而他这样做的结果就是身上用于束缚自己的藤蔓又多了一根，严严实实地挡住了眼眶。  
现在只能根据他们发出的声音来判断动向，可他自己慌张的攻击动静也不小。他从未试过这样的战斗，所有的攻击都像毫无经验的狂轰滥炸一般好躲。  
“你这个蠢 货。这怎么可能打中人？”  
更何况对面的两个家伙本来就不好对付，Flowey的嘲讽有理有据。命中的可能性的确微乎其微。  
暴走发狂一样的攻击并没有持续太久，随着Sans的灵魂慢慢地完全被成长的寄生藤蔓所支配，他渐渐停下了动作。  
魔力肯定透支了。仿佛所有的痛苦累积到了现在才突然爆发一般。他痛呼起来。Flowey干脆放心地松开了束缚。他侧身倒在雪地中，皱紧眉骨，闭紧眼眶，咬紧牙关。极力压制却怎么也止不住的呜咽声传来，身体蜷缩成一团不受控制地颤抖抽搐，就像骨架也会痉挛一样。  
好痛！  
“怎么样？什么感觉？感觉身体被掏空？”Flowey用藤蔓扼住对方的颈骨摇晃着，“愚蠢。乖乖听话别用魔法不就没事了？”  
灵魂中的种子还在不断生长着，Sans因为疼痛不断抽着气，不知是无法回应Flowey的话还是根本没有听清问题。  
好痛！痛到无法思考。  
“啧啧啧……”Frisk垂头看着痛到无力爬起的骷髅摇着头，“弟控真可怕。”  
Flowey将他几乎完全被寄生藤蔓占据的灵魂放到Sans眼前：“看呐，我还从未想过让种子达到这样的效果呢！一定疼得生不如死吧？”  
对方瞪大了眼眶，手臂及其缓慢地向这边靠近了一点点。显然，现在的Sans即使只是想要夺回近在眼前的灵魂也是难如登天。  
好痛！除此之外已经什么都感觉不到了。  
“怪物灵魂也有除白色之外的颜色啊～”灵魂被Frisk一把拿了过去，“对人类来说，绿色的灵魂品质是仁慈。对怪物来说是什么呢？”  
“难道是懒惰吗哈哈哈哈……”祂狠狠地捏了两下手中的灵魂，Sans的哀嚎盖过了Flowey的魔性笑声。  
Sans出口的话语几乎只剩气音：“啊……唔呃，放过、他……”  
只有这个，不论如何也要说。  
“……哈？”  
“唔，求求你们……呃啊！哈啊……放、放过，Paps……嗯，唔……拜、托了……啊……”  
在Frisk说“完全OjbK”之前，Flowey先开了口：“你个蠢 货。”  
“连命都在我手上，还敢提要求？”它从Frisk手中拿回Sans的灵魂，“你有什么资格？”  
“Flowey～”这可让Frisk感到不解了，“先看看他的表现再说嘛，说不定他比Papyrus好玩多了！”  
真奇怪……不先给他点希望的话，就看不到他陷入更深的绝望时有趣的脸了，不是吗？你平时不是最喜欢这么玩吗？突然瞎说什么大实话啊？！更别说这次的目的本来也是……  
祂看了看Flowey与平时没差的表情，咽下了满腹疑问。  
“喔？嘻嘻嘻……好啊。垃圾袋，要我们放过他也可以。不过……”它看起来很乐意接受这个提议，缠住对方颈骨的藤蔓往回缩，拉近了距离，“你能有趣到让我们选择无视那个傻大个吗？”  
“……对，”犹豫并没有持续太久，Sans避开对视看向遗迹，“咳、可以。”  
他试图让自己在疼痛中平静下来，想着“跟Papyrus比起来，这点事不算什么”并成功了。  
但还有别的事需要在意……  
“嚯哟？回答的很轻巧啊，接受现实的速度变快了？”  
“垃圾袋，嘻嘻嘻……你其实挺期待的吧？抖m啊……嘿！你有没有在听我说话？！”Flowey依旧缠着对方的颈骨，晃了晃也没有成功让他回神。也许是对比灵魂的疼痛，这点晃动有些微不足道。  
真的只是因为遗迹的隔音效果太好了？刚刚的战斗搞出了这么大的动静，里面那位女士真的听不见吗？  
“垃圾袋我叫你呢！哼……疼到听不见？”  
对……她一定是听不到的……  
……那朵花的LOVE，一定是原来就这么高……早就是，必须是。  
她必须还活着！  
“啧，真无聊！果然还是那傻大个更……”  
Flowey话音未落，Sans便条件反射地亮起审判眼。  
“唔呃！”疼痛加剧，中断了Sans的思考。  
“嘻嘻嘻……这不是能听得见吗？”  
灵魂中的藤蔓还在不断霸占白色的部分。似乎再过不久，这个怪物灵魂就会彻底变成绿色。  
“你要是再装傻一次，就 别 想 P-a-p-y-r-u-s 活 着 了。”  
接着，藤蔓突然停止了生长，疼痛完全消失。Sans试图做出一些有效的反抗，但是他发现自己透支的魔力并未恢复。  
“你到底好不好玩另说，至少……”Frisk皱着眉，隔着背心抓住他肋骨，把他提了起来，“Papyrus知道其他人说话的时候应该好好听着。”  
“我会让你完全无法思考，完全没机会分神的。”Flowey收起狞笑吐了个舌头，用灵活的藤蔓褪下Sans的裤子并绕在对方耻骨处细细摩挲着。“疼痛不行的话，就换一种方式～”  
“……嗯……”藤蔓表面一些细小的凸起对敏感部位的刺激效果拔群。  
“哎？”Frisk看到Sans强行用嫌弃的表情努力地掩饰难耐的隐忍着，对Flowey的技巧有些佩服，“我还以为你从来没这么玩过……”  
看到对方灵魂中的藤蔓消失，为了避免节外生枝坏了Flowey的心情，祂把纯粹用来作死的“是在Papyrus身上试过吗”的后半句咽了回去。  
“你不知道的事还多着呢，”Flowey自以为是地秀起了优越，“我读过地底的每一本书。”  
“得了吧，一说这个我就头大。”Frisk皱起了眉头。  
地底世界会有记载这种事情的书吗？当然有，来源很明确了。祂嫌弃地摇着头：“别信Alphys那些书，它们跟她本人一样不靠谱！”  
“尤其是受方的感受那些！都是假的！根本不会有写的那么舒服！都是体质问题！不可能每个人都像这笑脸垃圾袋一样是怎么干怎么舒服的敏感骚 货！！”Frisk越说越激动，听得Sans一脸WTF。如果他魔力已经恢复的话，可能已经一炮轰过去了。  
Flowey也听得一愣一愣的，反应过来之后先用叶子挡住嘴，可很快就放肆的大声嘲笑起来：“……噗，呼……哈哈哈哈哈听上去像是深受其害的某些人善意的忠告。哈哈哈哈……”  
的确，尽管一骨一花都不知道。但Frisk跟Sans对书本的内容进行实践，对祂来说只是三个半小时之前的事。Frisk感到了一丝尴尬，但只有那么一丝，所以并没有害臊。  
“是是是，来自里面不怎么敏感不适合做受方的傻子的善意忠告。”  
“不适合？嘻嘻嘻……我可不这么认为。”Flowey露出了充满恶意的笑容。似乎跟往常一样，又似乎有些不同，“等我把这些玩法玩腻了，或许会再学一些新的魔法……比如提升敏感度的花蜜什么的？”  
它的笑容让Frisk意识到了些什么，但祂选择性地无视掉了。  
“都说了别按书上那些东西来，按自己的意愿随意折腾多好！”对祂来说，只有这个是必须说服对方的。  
因为Alphys不可信……她必须不可信。  
“我们爽了就行了，他爽不爽关我们什么事？”  
显然，讨论了这么久，就这一句最有说服力。听得Flowey果断地伸出一根藤蔓探进了Sans的衣物之中，卷住两根肋骨不断地收紧。  
Sans咬牙死撑着，没有发出声音。对比之前来自灵魂深处的疼痛，这种疼痛似乎已经变成了可以接受的范围。  
但是这种疼痛……并不是魔法带来的幻觉，而使身体受到物理攻击后的警示信号。  
直到出现了一些骨骼碎裂的声音，Sans才向着致命的危险低头：“呃啊——不，停……”  
但是似乎有些太晚了。  
“咔嚓！”  
HP-1  
“等等这就太过了吧！！”Frisk算是彻底搞不懂Flowey的行为了。  
祂眼疾手快，左手一把将Sans提起，右手抓住他外套的一只袖子就扯，一拉一掀就把外套扒了下来。并在它掉落到地上之前，手指熟练地伸到内口袋一勾，掏出一根热狗以迅雷不及掩耳之势塞到Sans嘴里。  
HP+20  
Frisk知道他还有救，祂当然知道。  
不光是Sans，Toriel、Asgore、Undyne、Papyrus这些不会立刻死亡的怪物都可以救得回来。这都是实践得来的结论，所以绝对可信。  
“唔咳咳！哈啊……咳！嗯……不杀了我？”他咳嗽起来，失焦的双眼一点点重新恢复神采，从肋骨断裂之处一点点化为尘埃骨头停止了进一步碎裂并开始缓慢恢复。似乎连魔力恢复的速度也变快了一些。只有地面上骨头的小碎片和衣服上的血液留了下来，纪念着曾经的伤痕。  
按照这两个混蛋之前的对话来看，死掉显然才是最轻松的。可他依旧庆幸没有被杀掉。  
他必须活下去，只有活着才能确保Papyrus的安全。  
“嘿Flowey！你可得温柔点！”Frisk丝毫没理会Sans的疑问。祂眼角有些抽搐，难得的紧张了起来。  
“很不对……难道Flowey突然对折磨人没兴趣了？不可能啊！”Frisk不安地想着，“再加上它之前的反应……噢……真希望只是我想多了。”  
“你知道他经不起这么折腾的！动作要是粗暴一点很容易就死了。”说着祂就直接松手把Sans粗暴地扔在了地上，还好是雪地。不过差点磕到石头。  
“你还说我？刚刚谁跟我说按自己的意愿随意折腾的？”对此，Flowey只是毫不在意地弯了弯花茎。硬要说的话，它对Sans这都被救了回来感到惊奇了一小下，“说得像你塞热狗的动作有多温柔一样。”  
可不光是塞热狗，扒外套的力度也差不多是可以导致骨折的。但那时候为了速度并不能顾上这些。  
“呃……好吧？？？”Frisk再一次试图说服自己“只是想多了”，祂的确希望Flowey能玩得尽兴，所以没怎么犹豫就不管了。祂翻了翻外套里的十多个热狗还有一个热猫，“也许……可以继续？？？不够的话还可以去遗迹把糖果罐子拿过来……啊？什么？”  
它用叶子指了指Frisk的背包，祂取下背包翻了一下，这才发现遗迹的怪物糖果罐早就被Flowey在不知道什么时候塞进去了。  
“嘻嘻嘻……准备当然要充分一点。”它凑近Sans，几乎把脸贴到了他脸上，“是不是到了这个时候才突然怨恨起来，为什么自己是个骷髅？如果是其他怪物好歹还可以咬舌自尽。”  
“咳，呵…呵……”Sans只觉得好笑，他才不会这么想。  
他只会想“真想把它这张欠揍的脸一骨戳烂”，可惜魔力才刚刚从透支状态恢复。现在依旧魔力不足。体力更是完全没恢复。  
“把魔法舌头咬了，除了疼之外也没什么影响。而且……现在应该凝聚不出来了吧。”  
为了不再继续跟对方零距离对视，Sans吃力地翻过身，满脸的汗水：“还真是辛苦你了……得在折磨我这方面‘花’那么多的心思……”  
翻身之后正好看见那颗现在不被他们关注着的灵魂正静静地躺在雪地上，里面的藤蔓也被收走了。  
好机会！  
“呃啊！”即将够到灵魂的手掌被死死踩住。  
“对哦，我也开始觉得好像找错对象了。”Frisk的话算是彻底断了Sans的妄想，“你这么脆弱，玩起来还得顾忌着你的安全，太麻烦了不是吗？”  
松开了踩着他手的脚，Frisk干脆捡起Sans的灵魂放进他的手中：“想逃的话请随意，果然比起你，还是Pa-”  
“住口！！”Sans大喊着打断了祂。  
“嚯？你刚刚说什么？”Frisk挂着一副危险的笑容，俯身，“我 没 听 清～”  
他当然知道自己没资格使用这种命令的语气，即使躺在地上也不想放低姿态。但只要想到Papyrus……  
“……求你们了……放过他。”他将灵魂放回Frisk手中，“继续就好……”  
他没有选择……  
“这样才对！”几乎在Sans交出灵魂的同时，Flowey原本收回的那些藤蔓再一次在灵魂中爆发，难以承受的疼痛重新席卷而来，“嘻嘻嘻……你这样子看起来可越来越像抖m了。早知如此又何必反抗？”  
Sans大张着嘴，能发出的却只有一些被阻塞一样的断音。瞪大了漆黑的眼眶，缩得极小的闪光瞳孔在里面剧烈抖动。  
“可算老实了，真是费事。”Frisk单膝跪在他的耻骨上，把全身的重量压了上去。  
看着对方与之前无异的反应，祂歪头，挑眉：“只是这种程度……已经感觉不到疼痛了吧？”  
一点都没错。实体的触感被来自灵魂的疼痛完全覆盖了。  
“看啊Flowey，我就说要循序渐进嘛！一来就上最高级的太刺激了啦！还能不能愉快的玩♂耍了？”  
“当然能。”Flowey露出一个人畜无害的可爱笑容，吐着舌头眨了眨左眼，“还有更刺激的呢～”  
Frisk看着它伸出两根藤蔓扭成一股，便从Sans身上退下并扳开了他的双腿给Flowey留出空间，却被它一边说着“这点位置根本不够”一边直接赶开了。  
藤蔓从盆骨处钻入，因为疼痛，他那里肉眼不可见的洞口更加紧致了。但这种程度比起灵魂中肆虐着的藤蔓所带来的痛苦依然微不足道。  
“哈？这算什么？你就管这叫更刺激的？”Frisk看着更多的藤蔓缠上了Sans的双腿，突然明白了Flowey所说的更刺激指的是什么，“哇！你，不是吧……”  
祂惊讶地瞪大眼睛捂住了嘴，但居心叵测的笑意还是从祂刚刚那句“不是吧”当中流露了出来。立刻起身绕到Sans前面仔细的盯着对方的表情看，生怕错过了什么。Frisk对于他接下来的反应，可以说是相当期待了。  
缠住Sans双腿的藤蔓收紧得死死的，将对方不断拉近。而钻入盆骨之中的藤蔓则不断推进上顶。没有推进太多的距离，两边藤蔓便因为阻力而停下。来自灵魂的痛苦让Sans无法思考接下来会发生的事，但加剧的痛苦使原本无力抽搐的他本能地开始奋力挣扎起来。原本能够被艰难地挤出的那一点点无意义的音节也完全消失了，已经一点声音都发不出来了。  
“果然……地底最美的风景，就是笑脸垃圾袋们痛苦的脸啊～”Frisk决定一会儿让Flowey教教祂这种新魔法。Toriel那种煮饭用的火魔法对Frisk来说早就不实用了。  
Flowey当然完全不管Sans的挣扎，藤蔓硬拉着对方猛然发力，离胸骨还有一段不短的距离的藤蔓瞬间突入了颅骨。肉眼不可见的魔法内脏被全部捅穿。挣扎的动作瞬间停止，因为痛觉刺激出现的魔法泪水缓缓滑落。Sans眼眶中的瞳孔越来越暗淡，渐渐失去了意识。除了一点抽搐的本能反应，已经做不出别的动作了。  
“如果是人类……现在已经死掉了。”  
伤害那些肉眼不可见的魔法，除了痛觉之外，就没有其他实质性的伤害了。这大概是最方便的地方。  
Frisk饶有兴致地将手指探入Sans的灵魂中：“想必现在快感什么的也已经体会不到了吧？”  
“喂！别碰我的藤蔓！”失去意识的Sans没有醒过来，反倒是Flowey反应不小。  
“嗯？？”Frisk闻言愣了一下，然后不怀好意地忍着笑，加重了手指的挑拨动作，“你这里面的藤蔓也会有感觉？”  
“对！我觉得很恶心！！”它激动地大叫着。  
于是祂兴奋的立刻脱下了裤子，吓得Flowey立即收回了在Sans灵魂中扎根的藤蔓并用带倒刺的藤蔓缠上了Frisk的脖子：“都叫你别动了！”  
“卧 槽！疼！！”虽然Frisk其实没啥感觉。  
“你TM刚刚想干什么？！”  
祂不假思索地回答：“你们两个呗。”  
Flowey听了想打人。  
“嘁，撤得够快的。还以为能一次干两个……卧，槽！”  
Frisk突然被它提起，狠狠的砸在地上，HP-10。  
“下手轻点啊，痛死了！”话虽这么说，但祂依然并没有感觉到多疼。主要是裤子都还没提得起来，姿势很尴尬。  
它看了看Frisk，HP 14。嗯，看来下手是轻了点。  
Frisk感觉自己好像要继续被揍了，立刻转移了话题：“他从刚刚起就没反应了哎，坏掉了？”  
“啊？”Flowey闻言停顿了三秒，还是松开了Frisk的脖子。  
体会不到苦楚和快感的玩具可没意思。叫醒Sans的方法还挺多的，它肯定会选择简单粗暴并且有效的方法——还是灵魂中的藤蔓好使。  
爆发的速度还是像之前一样迅猛，不过这次却在出现后的弹指瞬息间收回。痛觉将他惊醒却又转眼消逝，感官接收到的残存的痛苦使喘息咳嗽呻吟的声音不绝于耳。  
“太狡猾了哟！别想作弊。”差不多到了换玩法的时候了，于是Frisk也懒得把裤子穿回去了。  
“想通过晕倒来逃避痛苦？好吧，要玩轻松一点的也不是不可以。我想……”限制对方行动的藤蔓全部松开，其中几根拧在一起，弄了个不可名状之物立在对方面前，“嘻嘻嘻……坐上来吧。”  
没有拒绝的余地。  
“……呼…嘿……”Sans被疼痛搅得头脑昏沉，呼吸还没有平复过来，“我，看起来……像、还有体力的……”  
“做这个还需要体力？当我们是傻子？”Frisk不由分说地抓起对方的脊椎就举起来往上面送，对准了盆骨的位置，直接松手。  
他的双腿使不上劲，藤蔓很轻松地就从盆骨处进入了下坠的身体，Sans不由得尖叫出声。里面刚刚才被捅穿了一次，还在疼。  
“你魔力少说也已经恢复了有一成了吧？控制重力自己动，不是比走路还轻松吗？”祂食指轻点下唇，作思索状，“刚刚我松手那一下你其实可以控制重力慢慢来的呀～为什么没有呢？哇喔你不会真是个抖m吧～”  
Sans听了想打人。“麻烦你也体会一次那种疼痛，还能保持清醒再说话”，他很想这样反驳。  
“这算什么表情？想反驳？都这样了还想抵抗？明知道抵抗只会换来更粗暴的对待而已……啧啧啧……”Frisk戏谑地看着对方摇了摇头，“所以，果然是抖m喽～欲求不满啊！只是单纯的伤‘精’动‘蓇’还不够，非要整点伤筋动‘骨’的才满足？”  
Sans干脆闭上双眼叹气，显然这种时候不管怎样的行为都会被他们曲解。  
“你的表情中充满了挫败感，看来刚刚我 干 得不错？”Frisk最喜欢用对方的原话开嘲讽了。嗯……如果忽略有些诡异的重音的话。  
陌生而又熟悉的内容让Sans愣了愣，紧接着身下的藤蔓狠狠地往上一顶，疼痛感打断了他的思绪：“呃！停……停下——”  
“当然了，”即便接受了现状也迟迟不肯动作的Sans让Flowey很是不耐烦，“我肯定会停下的。”  
它用带刺的藤蔓把Sans的大腿骨小腿骨绑在一起，左右腿分别绑好后成M字拉开。荧蓝色的魔法液体不断在进入他体内的藤蔓上分泌，顺着藤蔓的纹路慢慢滑下，染蓝雪地。  
“停下了，快点开始吧。”Flowey催促着。  
“…唔……”藤蔓上的尖刺刮擦着腿骨，体力的魔法内脏正在缓慢愈合，又痛又痒的，十分难受。  
Frisk皱了皱眉，从地面上捧起一小团雪开始塑形。而Flowey则换上了一张更狰狞的脸，用更粗犷的声线大吼大叫着：“所以，我 让 你 快 点 动 ！”  
随着“叮”的一声轻响，Sans最终还是动起来了。用魔法控制着自身极为缓慢地上下移动着。两三分钟后还完美的保持着龟速。  
“加快速度！”不光是Flowey，玩着雪块的Frisk也想要这么说。  
“……嗯……嘿……没办法……”Sans的魔法内脏已经修复完毕，也差不多习惯了腿上的刺痛，“就这点，魔力……可不够加速……”  
“又想耍赖？”沉默了许久的Frisk突然开口，把手上的雪块凑近了Sans的脸。  
是paps！  
因为这雪雕塑比手掌还小，没有专业的工具，制作的时间也就那么几分钟很多细节都无法体现。但Sans还是一眼就认出了Papyrus的雏形。  
Sans感觉周围好像突然宁静了不少，视线里只有一个微型的雪paps。丝毫没注意到Frisk的大脸也慢慢凑近了。他又想起了自己提前开战的目的。  
然后，一只大手接近了“Papyrus”。食指收拢，拇指按住食指的第一指关节锁住，其余三只翘起……  
“……？不！等——！”  
拇指松开，食指伸展弹出，准确的击中了“Papyrus”的头部。雪雕塑从颈部断裂，上面的部分被击飞，下面松散的部分则因为冲击化为了一小滩无用的雪堆。被击飞的头部也不够紧实，在落地之前就散开了。  
“你……！啊！”审判眼被下意识地开启，Frisk顺势就把手中的雪塞进了他的左眼眶。  
“真的懒得再提醒你了，这是最后一次……”审判眼的关闭让祂松了口气，Frisk站直身体拉开了距离，“如果你还有下次不配合……哈～你知道会怎么样。”  
“别……”Sans慌张地改变了重力。身体上下移动的幅度变大，频率也明显变快了，“别……我都会做的……”  
加速的成果没过几十秒就显现出来了。因为魔法内脏的完全恢复，藤蔓摩擦的疼痛感不再出现，藤蔓高速地抽插使Sans的眼神开始变得迷离了起来。想着“不能这样继续下去”，他开始偷偷地降低幅度和频率……  
“不准减速。”  
被Frisk盯得死死的，看来很难耍赖了。用不太容易被发现的方式怎么样……？  
每一次起落，Sans都会将身体抬高一些，一次半毫米。按理来说，过段时间之后就能轻松不少。可这也被发现了，这次Frisk反常地什么也没说。只是示意Flowey“逐渐深入”。  
自然，过了一会儿除了Sans的身体顶得越来越高之外，没什么变化。本来贴着地面的高度慢慢变得跟Frisk的身高差不多了。  
Flowey弯弯花茎，吐舌头：“嘻嘻嘻……阿福真的很严格。”  
腿骨每每颤抖便会加剧尖刺藤蔓的刺激，疼痛会让他稍微清醒一些，于是Sans有刻意去加大颤抖的幅度。Flowey或许没发现，但Frisk看得清清楚楚。对此，祂的评价还是那两个字——“抖m”。  
最糟糕的是疼痛带来的清醒感越来越短暂了，痛觉感官逐渐变得麻木，Sans渐渐的已经习惯了尖刺刮擦腿骨的感觉。一旦停下，私处只会更加敏感，使快感更加难以忍受。颧骨渐渐染上蓝色，尽显媚态。他咬紧牙关，以免发出多余的声音，试图继续将身体抬高。  
“你是想把自己举到天上去吗？抬得越高魔力消耗越大哟～”Frisk说着一把按住了对方的头，突然又想到了Papyrus的话，同时用力往下一压。猝不及防的刺激让Sans没能忍住声音。“你为什么不飞呢？”Frisk的这句模仿着Papyrus语气的小声念叨被淹没在了Sans的呻吟中。  
不小心漏出的声音让Sans倍感羞耻，传到耳中的声音透露出的并非不耐的疼痛，而是满足的欢愉。他下意识的抬起双臂试图遮住嘴，却被Flowey及时阻拦并绑了个结实。  
“挺骚啊，这么快就适应了。是时候提升难度了。”Flowey让更多的藤蔓贴着之前那一根向上攀升，不一会儿Sans体内形状不可名状的藤蔓柱就加粗了一倍。  
“等——！”Sans的重力控制魔法下意识地停下了，但仅仅只是一瞬的停顿。他立刻想起了之前那个被毁的Papyrus的雪雕塑，他可不希望那事情变成真的。  
“唔……不行……”Sans重力的魔法继续控制着身体。虽然这种疼痛让他很难受，但是往好的方向想，终于不用发出那么羞耻的声音了？嗯……暂时。  
“等等，Flowey。这样太粗了吧？”Frisk的话没让Sans松一口气，反而让他更加紧张。穴口不由得夹紧，疼痛感加剧。  
“开什么玩笑？这家伙的词典里根本没有Mercy！”Sans想着，他十分肯定祂只是有点什么别的大胆的想法。  
“那又怎样？”Flowey自然是毫不在意。  
“硬挤会痛啊。”  
“你还心疼他了？”它有些吃惊地缩了缩叶子。  
“谁会心疼他啊？我只说硬挤会痛而已。”Frisk摊了摊手，指着自己什么都没穿的下半身，“虽然我不怎么怕疼，不过总归不舒服嘛。”  
祂懒得把裤子穿回去，但是就那样晾了这么久，再不干点什么就真得冻坏了吧。  
“喔～”Flowey这才恍然大悟，挂起了恶意的笑，“我差点忘了。”  
“呃……什，什么……？”Sans难得因为疼痛稍微清醒点了，就立刻从他们的对话中猜到了一些很不妙的展开，“你们，还要……干什么？”  
Frisk凑了过来，手臂锁住Sans的肩膀，下身贴紧了他，说出了标准答案：“你。”  
藤蔓柱上的那些细小的藤蔓一根根地分离，缩回，一点点地腾出空间。让Sans保持清醒的胀痛感也一点点消失，下面传来了空虚的感觉。与Frisk的分身接触时，穴口一张一合的收缩着，好像在邀请着进入。  
“很期待的样子呢。准备好了？我也进来喽～”话音未落就挺身把分身捅了进去，祂压根没打算给Sans准备的时间。  
“呜——！呃啊……出，出去……别！嗯——”现在可比刚刚难受了不少，就算两根的体积跟之前的藤蔓柱加粗后差不多，但两根塞一起占据的空间却远远大于之前，下面仿佛要被撕开了。  
“嗯？给你一次改正的机会，”Frisk用着威胁的危险语气，加大了力度，“应该说什么？”  
“唔呃……哈啊——”配合，别无选择。Sans竭尽全力才稳住气息说出口，“继，继续！我……没问题！”  
“嗯……还是不够配合，你不觉得应该讲点更好听的？比如……”Frisk停下了冲撞动作，“这种时候你应该说什么？”  
谢天谢地，你终于良心发现了。当然，这种话也就是想想而已了。  
他停顿了一下，却也不敢停顿太久：“……请继续。”  
“就这样？”Frisk的手臂锁得更紧。显然，这种答案并不能让祂满意。  
“…………我…想要。请……”Sans深吸一口气，尽力压抑羞耻感用着捧读的语气，“请给我更多。”  
“嘻嘻嘻……挺懂的嘛。”Flowey跟Frisk不一样。比起内容，它更在意语气，捧读可不能让它满意。下方更多纤细的藤蔓顺着缝隙塞了进去，“你自己说的哟。”  
“不……呃！唔……”Sans脱口而出的排斥内容仅仅出口一个字就被死死咬住。如果开口只能说一些顺从的话语，还是尽量别说什么有意义的内容更好……不对，他们没让出声就别出声最好。  
许许多多纤细的藤蔓塞满了Sans下面所有的空隙。  
“F-Flowey，等等……好挤。”分身被小花的藤蔓贴了一圈，好像每一部分肌肤都接触着藤蔓。Frisk不由得变得更兴奋，分身又胀大了一些，加速挺动了起来，“哈……Flowey……”  
祂突然想起——“……哎？我现在是在干Sans来着……？算了不管，Flowey～”  
然后，Frisk放弃了思考。  
Sans还像之前一样控制着重力起起落落，但因为下面来自一人一花的冲击速度完全不同，他的身体摇摇晃晃的。牙关咬紧忍住胀痛感带来的不适。  
没过半分钟，Flowey便觉得没什么意思了。藤蔓捆起Sans的灵魂抛给Frisk。祂光顾着享受跟藤蔓摩擦的感觉了，差点没接住。  
“吓我一跳，扔之前先说一声啊！”Frisk的视线落在Sans被冷落的分身上，“还好我反应快。”  
故技重施？Frisk将灵魂送到Sans分身前，后者慌张地瑟缩了一下。  
“别……”只说了一个字就立刻住嘴，浑身颤抖着，绝望地闭紧了眼眶。  
分身贯穿灵魂的刺激难以承受，大概就是把灵魂中长藤蔓那种痛苦等级替换成快感。Sans的脊椎瞬间弓起，头不自觉地上扬望天，咬紧的牙关失去了力气，魔法舌头垂了下来。Frisk轻轻地动了动手腕，Sans无法压抑的混乱喘息声就伴随着少许魔法津液从嘴中溢了出来。后方的胀痛感被完全忽略了。  
“嘻嘻嘻……叫得可真动听。不过……”一根纤细的藤蔓突然缠住他分身的根部，卷紧了，“只是那样可就没意思了。”  
“嗯啊！唔、呃……”这下无法承受的大量快感没有了可以释放的出口，Sans差点就下意识开口让对方松开了。还好，就算脑子被搅得再乱，他也还记得要保护Papyrus，“咳……啊啊……”  
“对啊～必须得加点料才行。”Frisk取下灵魂，弯腰在雪地上摸索了几秒，拿起了之前因为Flowey弄断肋骨而掉落的小小的碎骨片：“把这些塞进去会怎么样？”  
Sans的分身刚因为灵魂被取下而有机会松口气，下一秒就被细小的碎骨片塞住了铃口。毕竟是骨头渣，那里并不能被完全塞住，很难受，想取出来。那里本身就是极其敏感的地带，尖锐的骨片划过里面带来的刺痛感让他忍不住挣扎起来。但没挣扎两下就被突然蔓延到全身的剧痛吓得一动不动了。  
Frisk一边往Sans的灵魂中塞骨头碎片一边说：“期待你接下来的表情哦～”  
一连塞了4、5片进去才停下，剧痛也终于停止了扩散。当然，实体带来的疼痛当然比不上之前的魔法藤蔓，此时颤抖不已的Sans还可以忍受。但他知道，接下来才是地狱。  
当灵魂再次被套上分身时，灵魂里的碎骨片刮擦分身和塞在马眼处的碎骨片被向里推进的带来的疼痛与本身灭顶的快感同时袭来。  
“哈啊——啊……嗯啊～”原本以为会很痛苦的Sans甚至都来不及惊讶，双瞳便涣散了起来。  
“哈哈～看来是快感占了上风？啧啧啧……果然是抖m呢……”Frisk凑近他并不存在的耳朵，压低了声音，“你不会其实觉得……这样比刚才还爽吧～”  
“并不是那样的，”Sans想着。痛苦与快感交织可没少让他受折磨。身体因为痛苦想要挣扎，又因为快感试图顺从，“最终选择了顺从，只是因为根本没有反抗的余地。”  
当然，又或许这只是一个他为自己无法抵抗快感的不争气的身体开脱的拙劣借口？鬼才清楚。  
“阻止冷血杀手的英雄呢……就应该是这个样子对吧～H-ERO嘛～”Frisk一边用奇怪的断句方式拼写了这个单词，一边加快了手上的速度。祂插在Sans后面的分身也没有闲着。那里早就因为快感放松了下来，分泌的肠液完全润湿了Flowey不断进出的藤蔓们和Frisk的分身。  
“啊啊——不，哈啊……”Sans被藤蔓的捆绑住的四肢都无力地耷拉着，双目无神地抬头望天。  
Flowey和Frisk后方的冲撞依旧，Sans并不存在的脑子好像被搅成了浆糊。明明魔力已经恢复了大半，却完全没有精力去控制它们。只是维持重力魔法就需要竭尽全力了，丝毫没有抑制住他不堪的声音的余力。  
“哪怕被这样对待也会有感觉？”Flowey将埋进Sans后面的藤蔓用力上顶，换来的只有音量更大的呻吟，“嘻嘻……真变态。”  
“所以我才说嘛～这笑脸垃圾袋是个怎么干怎么舒服的敏感骚 货～”这次Sans魔力恢复了，却没精力一炮轰过去了。  
快感持续累积着，Sans颤抖的四肢逐渐有了一些轻微的挣扎动作：“要，呃～要去……”  
“喔？”Flowey闻言，反而将他的分身根部缠得更紧，“你在说什么？我听不清。”  
“快…放开我！好，好胀！”酸胀的压迫感使Sans的全身立刻紧绷了起来，产生了一种喘不过气的错觉。他稍作停顿，但没有过多的迟疑，“……求，求求你…让我射出来……求你了……”  
“难得不需要提醒就主动说出来了！”Flowey惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，立刻大笑起来，“既然如此，那就如你所愿。”  
缠卷着分身根部的藤蔓松开，被压制了很久的快感也像冲破了枷锁一般席卷了Sans的所有感官。碎骨片还塞在里面，宣泄得并不是那么顺利。涌出的液体擦过碎骨片划出的伤口产生的痛意与极致的快感交织在一起，让Sans彻底沦陷，完全放空了。  
白浊的液体挤满了有些发蓝的晶莹剔透的灵魂，看上去像是一件艺术品。Frisk取下灵魂挤了挤里面，还没能等祂成功地帮Sans把里面的液体排出来，他就因为里面的碎骨片被挤压带来的痛楚清醒了过来。  
“……”很少见的，他这次什么都没说，只是低着头，不让一花一人看到他的表情。他平时没什么表情，一般来说不会被人看穿。但眼前的两个家伙不同。他们有丰富的经验，足以通过Sans的表情知道他在想什么。  
当灵魂被再次套上分身时，已经去过一次的敏感身体更加不争气。  
“所以……恐怕‘为了Papyrus的安全’这种事……真的…只是纯粹变成了我的借口罢了……”Sans的思维一片混沌，唯一能够好好思考的部分这样悲哀地想着，“无能到需要Papyrus来做借口的……无药可救的……没用的我……”  
快感使他不由自主地扬起了脸。Flowey并没在意，Frisk却不能视而不见。同样的向绝望妥协的态度，会让祂想到“那个Sans”。  
“什么嘛！笑得那么凄惨……”祂很不爽地想着。抓着灵魂的手缩小了移动的幅度，另一只手伸到背包里拿出了Toriel给的东西，“一个笑脸垃圾袋可不配露出这种表情！”  
“你好！”  
听到这个声音，Sans的脑子突然一片清明，慌忙地四处张望起来。  
“这里是伟大的PAPYRUS！！”  
很明显，这是他兄弟的声音。他不想让Papyrus受到伤害。  
这声音听起来像是他兄弟在大声说话，但是声音有些闷，并且音量因为某种原因被压得特别小。  
手机！  
Sans明白了过来，立刻转头看向Frisk空出的手。果然握着手机。  
“嘁，拿那么远都被你听到了？你真该庆幸他的声音足够大……”Frisk恢复了诡笑，慢慢把手机贴近Sans的头骨，“因为我本来是想花几分钟……偷偷地……让 他 仔 细 听 听 你 的 娇 喘 。”  
“我想您打错了电话？不用担心！我，伟大的PAPYRUS，将会完美的化解您打错电话的尴尬。并带给您愉快的心情度过这个美妙的早晨！捏嘿嘿！！”  
“……”Sans当然没有开口。  
“捏？你好？能听见吗？”  
“嗨Papy～”开口的是Flowey。它钻进雪地，再冒出就到了Frisk身边，“是我，你的好朋友，Flowey～我有新手机了 。”  
“我见到你的兄弟了。如你所说，他总是在偷懒，这次也不例外。你真该来看看的。”  
“嘿！喝两口番茄酱可不叫偷懒。”Sans知道他要是再不开口可就惨了，“放心bro，这次我没在打盹。”  
语气出人意料的平稳，隔着电话还真没可能猜到他现在的状态。  
“……垃圾袋们果然都是天生的骗子。”Frisk瞪了瞪眼，握着灵魂的手不由得紧了紧，然后加快了速度。  
Sans立刻咬紧了牙关，在藤蔓的阻碍下试图蜷缩身体，颤抖着。  
“真的？”电话那头Papyrus的声音非常的清晰，“ummm……你今天早上看起来的确比平时有精神，还算有干劲。”  
“……当，当然了。”Sans发现自己说话断断续续，气息不稳的状况暂时没办法抑制时，决定尽量简短地回复。  
“对哦，干♂劲十足呢。”Frisk贴近他并不存在的耳朵，小声地用气音说。  
“也许你只是没见过他平时懒得Blooky瘫的样子，Flowey。”即使知道对方一直很懒，Papyrus依旧选择了相信Sans，“他今天做的应该已经很棒了。”  
“嘻嘻嘻……好吧，或许他确实做♂得很♂棒。”Flowey看着Sans的表情，要极力克制才不会狂笑出来。  
“Paps……没什么好担心的，我想。我得继续、专心工作……”适应了一会儿之后，Sans的呼吸又慢慢变平稳了。或者说，终于意识到自己不需要空气了。虽然有些磕吧，但还是能保持正常的语调继续开口，“差不多就挂断嗯呃！！呜……！”  
但是，那只是Frisk手下留情而已。  
“Sans！？发生了什么！！？”Papyrus焦急万分的叫喊声让Sans的呻吟止住了。  
“你觉得我们会让通话这么轻松就结束吗？”Frisk握紧Sans的灵魂，猛地完全拔离，再迅速整根捅入。在这样循环往复大力抽送的刺激下，Sans控制重力的魔法立即崩溃，一下子将藤蔓吞到了深处。如果不是靠藤蔓撑着，那他早摔地上了。  
摩擦太快，幅度也太大。每次抽插都会飞溅出不少荧蓝色的魔法液体，不止是分身，灵魂表面也在不断分泌着。Sans瞪大了眼眶却看不清眼前的任何事物。剧烈收缩的瞳孔抖动着，时隐时现，像是在崩溃的边缘挣扎。魔法眼泪和津液划过的痕迹反射着光芒，点缀着他满面通蓝的头骨。弓着腰椎，为了抵抗快感，Sans过度用力绷紧起的身体抽搐着。但即便如此，他也只是发出了最初的呻吟就死死咬紧牙关。没有发出后续应该有的多余的声音。  
“哦？”原本是独自一人无力承受的快感，最后却因为Papyrus硬撑下来了？这让Frisk有些惊喜，“我还以为……他的声音会直接让你射出来呢。”  
毕竟，Frisk是有给Papyrus下药然后偷看直播的。祂知道这俩骷髅之间到底是怎样的感情。或许……只是因为这次少了祂的开导？  
“SANS！回答我！”估计Papyrus已经开始往这边赶了。  
“没事、Paps，”Sans瞳孔逐渐恢复神采，努力去专注于骨头碎片带来的痛觉使思考能够清明一些。  
“只是、我……”被吞入深处的聚合藤蔓柱突然散开，每一根都在内部各自乱窜、拍打着。更多的刺激让Sans不得不停下没说完话的嘴。挣扎的动作加剧，但依旧没有发出声音。  
“Papyrus，现在这里真是一团糟。你真该来看看。”从某种意义上说，Flowey说的也是实话。  
“不用！只是，不小心、把——番茄酱、挤进了，眼眶……你知道的，骷髅，没有眼珠。所以、不会怎么样。”  
“都这样了还能吐字清晰？”Frisk看着这个敏感还经常选择放弃的垃圾袋这样执着地坚持着，暗道，“死弟 控。”  
说实话，Sans撒谎的水平可没那么低。不过对方是Papyrus的话，大概足够了。  
“是那样啊！你这是有多不小心啊！”另一边Papyrus完全安心了下来，仿佛能从这责备的语气中看到他气“骨骨”的脸。嗯，毕竟总是他洗衣服。  
“不用担心Flowey，骷髅没有眼球！不过听起来那边信号不太好啊，卡得断断续续的，好像通话随时都会断掉。”  
断掉？那就很合Sans的意了。  
“所以，要不就、先挂断——！”Sans的声音拉长，然后完全破碎在并不存在的嗓子里。  
“捏？这是什么声音？我的电话该修了？？”  
这是什么声音呢？大概是为了保持清醒而努力专注痛觉的Sans，猝不及防地被Flowey的灵魂藤蔓魔法带来的贯通四肢百骸的剧痛完全击溃的声音吧？虽然这次，藤蔓魔法同样也只存在了一瞬间。但在精神高度集中，痛觉神经超常工作时这么来一下，没坏掉已经是万幸了。  
“嗯……弟 控真可怕。”Frisk也朝印象中的那一点撞去。这才没过多久，应该不可能撞不到的。除非……已经有藤蔓先一步在那里伺候着了。  
“你个蠢货！”Flowey花瓣一抖，立即呲牙咧嘴地瞪着祂，低声骂了一句。  
于是，Frisk看着Flowey的表情愣了愣，感觉它更可爱了。  
祂有了一个大胆的想法。  
“捏？？Sans？？？那边还是Sans吗？喂？Sans？Flowey？……Papyrus？”通话还在继续，真不明白Papyrus最后为什么还要确认一下自己在不在，“我串线了？？？”  
不得不承认，完全搞不清状况的他声音从电话传来，根本就是搞笑的。  
“你想干……”看着Frisk的笑容越来越不可描述，Flowey还没问完就立刻意识到了标准答案在此时的可行性，收紧缠在Frisk脖子上的藤蔓狠狠一拉……要不是祂反应快，这一下分身怕是要断掉。  
“唔啊！卧……”Frisk才刚想要干他们两个，却连一下都没来得及挺，就感觉脖子上的藤蔓一紧，条件反射地把分身从Sans身体里拔了出来，然后把对方的灵魂也取下来握紧。接着，祂立刻就被脖子上传来的力道扯得扑到了雪地上。拿着手机的另一只手为了撑住地面缓解冲击稍微用了一些力，放在挂断按钮上的拇指就自然而然地按了下去。虽然通话是异常结束的，不过Papyrus大概只会以为是信号问题，并不会觉得奇怪吧。  
“嘻嘻嘻……你真的觉得就凭你也能干我？”Flowey腾出几根藤蔓，三下五除二的就把Frisk的四肢绑得牢牢实实，“是时候告诉你另外一个真理了。在这个世界上……不 是 操 人，就 是 被 操。”  
“等……！F-Flowey……”这话Frisk可从来没听它说过，罕见的新鲜感让祂非常开心。吐着舌头很不要脸的卖着萌开口，“放我下来嘛～我肯定不会再对你抱那种奇怪的非分之想了！绝对！我们继续玩San-嘶……疼……”  
但是，Flowey的表情明显在说，“鬼才信”。不但没把祂放下来，反倒缠得更紧了。  
“所以你现在……呃……”Frisk斟酌了一下，也没有想到更好的词开口，最终还是就那么问了出来，“想干什么？”  
“你。”眨眼，吐舌。现在卖萌的换成Flowey了。  
“哦。”可以预见的答案，所以Frisk并不是很惊讶，“那……你能不能稍微……”  
“不能。”不等祂说完，Flowey直接拒绝并用藤蔓直接捅进了后庭。  
“唔呃！”完全没做前戏扩张，使Frisk疼得攥紧了手中的灵魂，指甲没入其中。  
“哼嗯……啊…呼……”被绑住无力挣脱的Sans也只能全数承受。  
“啊啊——呃！嘶……我这不还、什么都没…说出来吗……”另Frisk感到惊讶的是祂自己恢复如初的痛觉。  
因为是Flowey。  
跟它拉近距离，总能使Frisk感到兴奋。原本麻木的痛觉神经，也因为对方是Flowey而稍微敏感了一些。  
Flowey自然是享受Frisk痛苦的表情，它享受所有人痛苦的表情。所以，它加快了藤蔓冲撞的速度。  
但痛苦也仅仅只是那么一会而已。不到20秒，Frisk的痛觉神经又麻木了起来，疼痛又消失了。  
不过……好在其他的触觉神经也变敏感了。Frisk的确是想日花，不过嘛……被花日，祂也没异议。  
“嗯……哈啊～”没有痛觉的话，自然就只剩下快感了，“好深……”  
“你比Sans厉害多了！”本来应该是绝对的问题发言。不过Flowey在上条时间线没有完全看到当时的情况，Sans又记不住。况且，就算他记住了，现在也没有精力反驳。  
所以Frisk这句问题发言就无视掉吧。  
“拿我跟那个笑脸垃圾袋做比较？嗯？”Flowey让Frisk体内的藤蔓不断扭转弯曲，加大与内壁的摩擦力度。如果能够看得见的话，藤蔓就像是在跳什么诡异的舞一样。  
“等！F-Flowey……”快感增强之后，Frisk反倒没像之前那样浪叫了。祂竭尽全力压制住自己的喘息，就像之前Sans接电话那样努力，“差不多就……停下吧……”  
“不应该会这么舒服的……”Frisk想着，祂靠努力攥紧Sans的灵魂来分散注意力，好像来自他的呻吟声更多就能盖住自己的声音一样。或者，那样能让祂自己这边体会不到那么强烈的快感也说不定。  
“呜嗯……呃！别……呃，啊啊……”Sans体内的藤蔓也没有停下的意思。四肢被捆得死死的，灵魂还被用来当作转移注意力的道具不断接受着刺激。即使再怎么想摆脱他们也是无能为力的。  
“嘻嘻嘻……差不多了？停下？”Flowey对Frisk隐忍的样子感到不满，它恶意的笑着，“那怎么行呢？”  
它说着，更加用力地收紧了缠在对方脖子上的藤蔓，上面的倒刺扎入了Frisk的皮肉里。  
“唔，啊……咳咳……哈啊！咳，咳！呼……咳咳！”Frisk的气管似乎被刺破了。鲜血漫出体外，涌进肺中。很难吸进空气，每一次呼吸气管上的孔洞就不断地漏着空气，不断地冒着血泡。冷空气刺激得祂无法止住咳嗽，脖子上的伤口随着咳嗽的频率一次又一次地加速喷涌血液，嘴角也在不断地淌下血沫。越是努力喘息，血液中的气泡爆裂的水声越是刺耳。Frisk仿佛要溺死在自己的鲜血里。  
就在祂刚为疼痛感的到来感到庆幸的时候，便开始怀疑自己是不是变成了抖M。因为Frisk发现痛觉很快就消失，并且快感还增强了。  
也或许对祂来说，这只是正常情况？毕竟大脑在一定程度的缺氧状态下，多巴胺、5-羟色胺和去甲肾上腺素等兴奋性神经递质的释放量增加，会令当事人产生错觉、幻觉和谵妄等症状。此时大脑神经细胞的活动性增强，外界的性刺激在大脑中的反应能被某种程度地放大，并由此获得超乎寻常的性快感。【以上内容来自百度百科】再说，上吊、溺水、掐脖、肺部穿孔、一氧化碳中毒……几乎所有的窒息死亡方式祂几乎都试过，对这种痛苦差不多免疫了。现在的祂，的确是可以毫无压力地被玩窒息play的那种体质。  
“Flowey……不……”不断加剧的快感，让Frisk非常不安，“快停下……”  
之前对于若有若无的快感处理得十分游刃有余，但在事情进行到这一步之前，祂也以为自己可以放心地享受快感的。  
可真正遇到了这种出乎意料的刺激，心中不断蔓延的只有恐慌。  
怎么办？不应该是这样的……  
“Flowey……怎么办？变得……有点舒服了……”  
为什么会和Alphys的书籍里面的内容那么相似？她的东西都应该不可信，不是吗？  
应该没有可以依靠的事物的……应该只能靠自己的……  
如果她是对的……祂又该怎么办？如果那个Sans真的回不来了，如果祂真的不可能得到解脱了，如果现在发生的这一切祂曾经未经历过的事情并不是靠祂努力得到的成果……  
“怎么办……Flo-wey……”强烈得有些出人意料的刺激将毫无准备的祂拉进了无助的漩涡中，措手不及的Frisk努力挣扎着试图让自己不要再陷下去。

坚信着Alphys是错的才一路走到这里的祂该如何找到前路？

“呜……救，救救我……Flowey……”有些神志不清的Frisk也不知道自己在说什么，还好能听清的只有祂希望传达的那一位。Frisk干涸的泪腺开始重新湿润，这已经不是纯粹因为疼痛才流出的生理盐水了。当然也不仅仅只是因为快感。  
现在，也只有Flowey能有机会直接地攻击Frisk最深处的心理防线了。  
“拜、托……粗暴点……”如果不用尽全身力气去叫喊，气管破损的Frisk几乎只能发出轻微的气音。在这种情况下还要忍耐快感不发出呻吟可是相当难受了，“用力，捅穿……”  
可怕的是，祂说的就是字面意思的捅穿。  
Flowey只能勉强透过从脖子漏出的空气在涌出的血液中顶出一个个气泡爆裂的咕嘟咕嘟声听清Frisk的请求。然后，理所当然的，它并不打算立刻回应对方的这份期待。相反的，Flowey选择用藤蔓塞住了祂的嘴。  
原本就很难呼吸的Frisk这下更加接近完全的窒息了。再加上全身被束缚……在这么一副完全被支配的情况下，后庭咬得越来越紧，快感爆发。以至于让Frisk错误地给自己插上了“抖M”的标签，就像祂认定Sans是个抖M一样。  
跟Sans一样，Frisk也只是为了清醒一些才寻求疼痛。但是，同样的路，祂走起来就比Sans困难多了。不管祂本身是不是抖M，是不是个被施虐的好对象。反正……  
痛觉麻木的人，本来就适合受虐。  
“嗯……唔！唔……”被塞住嘴之后，最大的好处大概就是不用再压抑呻吟声了？比起祂之前的音量，现在好像更大了。注意到这一点之后，祂将手指插入掌中的灵魂大肆搅弄。可惜，Sans那稍微有些沙哑的声音无法盖过Frisk的呻吟，只是让Flowey听起了二重奏而已。  
两分多钟过去，就在Frisk的意识即将远去时，Flowey抽走了祂嘴里的藤蔓。缺氧的眩晕感迅速散去，“得救了”一般的安心感让多巴胺加速分泌，快感被更快速地传递，被更高效地接收与处理。将Frisk推向了顶峰。祂尖叫着宣泄了出来。  
“嘻嘻嘻……”凑近喘得上气不接下气的Frisk的耳朵，“我从来没有见过哪个怪物像你这么抖M。”  
Frisk倒是连一点反驳的意图都没有。毕竟祂自己也步入了“自己是抖m”这个误区，并且还深信不疑。  
“你还记得你之前求我什么吗？”埋在对方后庭的藤蔓更加用力地深入了几分。  
“啊呃！”  
“需不需要我告诉你？”  
“求你了！粗暴点！”看来完全不需要Flowey开口，Frisk便焦急地重复了一次。气管受损让每一句话听起来都有种声嘶力竭的感觉，“把我，捅穿最好！”  
祂的果断让Flowey有些惊讶。它原本以为对方是在意识模糊不清的时候做出的请求，完全没想过Frisk当时会不会是在大脑一片清明的状态下恐慌地向它求助。  
“对，我是抖M。所以，完全不用在意我的感受！”祂也同样，急需一个为自己不论怎样不信任Alphys的理论却依然感受到了极致快感的身体开脱的拙劣借口，“不管多疼都无所谓。”  
“你个蠢货。你以为只是疼就完了，你说的可是……”缠卷住Frisk双腿的藤蔓进一步收紧，它让人不寒而栗的笑容变得更加张狂，“捅 穿！”  
被抽出的藤蔓再一次塞入Frisk嘴中，深入喉咙，末端从破裂的气管中探出头来。气管被堵住，这下是真的完全窒息了。而且祂流出的血液也只能不断往自己肺里灌。从后庭探入的藤蔓以强硬的力道上顶，缠卷住双腿的藤蔓生出倒刺深入祂的皮肉稳步下拉。疼痛逐步加剧，快感完全消失。冷静下来的Frisk努力挤出一个狰狞的笑容。  
藤蔓冲破重重阻碍，刺破肠道，穿过胃部，戳进肺中。倒刺伸出，勾住内脏后开始收缩、弯曲、搅弄……  
Frisk双眼翻白，全身痉挛着。在此之前祂并未低估这份痛苦，但还是下意识地想要蜷缩身体跟上藤蔓的动作减轻痛苦。可惜，限制祂行动的藤蔓并不允许。  
空气中弥漫着铁锈一样的腥臭气味，身下的一大片雪地被Frisk的血液染得面目全非。  
祂可以继续不信任Alphys了，定好的目标没有消失。感谢Flowey的贴心，即使它并不是真正的贴心。但至少，它给予了Frisk可以使用属于祂的拙劣借口的机会。  
“嗯，唔——呒嗯！呜呜！！”现在疼痛让Frisk很难去思考其他事情了，也不再会感到恐慌。在窒息中下意识地跟随藤蔓的动作挣扎着，试图减轻痛苦。直到Flowey把塞住气管的藤蔓再次抽出。  
“呼！哈啊，呼……呼咳！咳咳，嗯呃！呼……”极力获取氧气大口喘息的声音、被冷空气刺激到的咳嗽声与下意识发出的痛苦地叫喊混在一起，好半天无法平息下来。血液的不断流失使Frisk双眼发黑。  
“唔咳咳……啊，咳咳！哈……”声音渐渐平息下来……平息得有些太过了，“谢、谢……哈…呼……”  
Frisk的呼吸越来越困难，也渐渐没了力气支撑眼睑。即便声音微乎其微，祂还是尽力去道谢了。当然，Flowey应该是没听见的。毕竟这声音比祂脖子上鲜血冒出的泡泡“咕嘟咕嘟”的爆裂声还要小。  
“Flowey……差不多能停来了下吗……好疼……”Frisk努力地张合着嘴，以为自己说出了这番话，但实际上并没有发出什么有意义的音节。失血过多，已经让祂无法控制自己的舌头了。流出的血液倒是不多。脖子上的伤口弄脏了大片的衣物，下身流出的血液顺着藤蔓弄脏了大片的雪地。这种程度的出血量看着吓人，但跟Frisk体内受损内脏的内出血根本不能比。眼前一片漆黑，祂索性把眼睛闭上了。意识渐渐模糊……  
“就这样吧，没有遗憾。就算它能听到，也不会停下来的……”在意识远去之前，Frisk想到。祂知道贴心小棉袄里塞的是黑心棉，“杀死我对它来说永远都是新鲜的经历。”  
“所以……这次的‘庆祝’也差不多该结束了……”  
直到一颗带着糖纸的怪物糖果被藤蔓生硬地塞进Frisk嘴里。  
“！”体内的伤势开始缓慢地恢复，祂之前不祥的预感得到了证实。  
失血过多带来的眩晕感终究还是影响了祂的判断。Frisk忘掉了还有补给品的存在，也忽略了之前自己注意到的异状。  
“嘻嘻嘻……你个蠢 货。你真的以为这些是为那个垃圾袋准备的？”Flowey露出诡笑，看着对方咳嗽着吐出包装纸，“他只是顺便玩玩的开胃菜而已。”  
Flowey的目标，从一开始就不是Sans。  
不先给祂点希望的话，就看不到祂陷入更深的绝望时有趣的脸了，不是吗？  
……  
……还真不是。  
“……其实我猜到了。”Frisk想着，但是什么也没说，“看来之前并不是错觉……也挺好的，证明自己有足够了解它。”  
这次Frisk装出一副惊惧的表情，在Flowey得意的笑声中颤抖着求饶。祂明白自己要怎样才会让对方得到满足感。再偷偷地扭头看向Sans那边。Flowey插入他体内的藤蔓一直没有停下动作，再加上灵魂被自己当做了分散注意力和分担痛苦的道具，承受的刺激可不比之前小多少。Sans现在已经精神恍惚了，喷涌过不知道多少次。看起来，就算他已经恢复了魔力，也不可能会有逃走的体力了。更何况，这样的精神状态也无法使用魔法。  
“给我打起精神！离结束还早呢。”Flowey猛地抽出了贯穿Frisk的藤蔓……在并没有收回倒刺的情况下。  
“唔呃——啊啊啊啊！”大量的鲜血涌出，还流动了好长一段距离才完全渗进雪地。被倒刺勾住的内脏在拉扯下偏离了原本的位置，部分肠子也被扯出体外。  
满脸冷汗面色苍白的Frisk面部肌肉抽搐地咧开嘴角，拉起一个诡异的弧度。但在意识到这一点之后，立刻收回了这个诡异的笑容，正常地流露着痛苦的表情。  
“无所谓啊。反正你经常拿我找乐子。差不多已经习惯了，虽然这种形式还是第一次……继续吧。你开心就好。”祂是这样想的。  
很多细小的藤蔓缠卷上祂的身体，几乎覆盖了Frisk所有裸 露的皮肤。然后又是一大批藤蔓钻进衣服当中，缠得Frisk全身上下所有的皮肤几乎只贴着藤蔓。除了脸，像个木乃伊一样被缠得严严实实。不算太厚的衣服被撑起，绷得紧紧地，呈现出一条条纹路，清晰地印出了底下每一根藤蔓的走向。  
“Flowey，别……这、这跟说好的，不一样……”全身被包裹得很严实，怎么用力挣扎都是无效的。  
“简直像包粽子一样……”祂的内心是一片与惧怕的语气完全不符的平静，“想把我勒死？”  
“那个，你看……应，应该……Sans！对！不是说好一起虐他的吗？！你难道……这就…玩够了……吗？”  
祂满怀期待地猜想着：“还是说这样把我包一层……是为了给我褪一层皮？？嗯……大概。勒死不太像它的风格。”  
Frisk动动手指，把灵魂被玩弄的Sans的呻 吟当做悦耳的背景音。当然，Flowey自然是以为祂打算用这种方式让它把目标转移回Sans身上。  
“嘻嘻嘻……”花茎伸长，Flowey带着阴毒的笑容贴近了祂的脸，“你这蠢 货，真是天真。你以为你是谁？”  
“你最好的朋友……将来的。”——这回Frisk差一点就说出来了。但祂知道还没到时候，所以还是咽了回去。如果真的说出口了，一定会被Flowey大肆嘲讽的。  
“你以为所有人都会按你的想法行动？”  
“呃啊！”藤蔓上的倒刺伸出，深入Frisk每一寸皮肉。  
“唔嗯——啊啊啊啊啊啊——”少部分关节以及限制行动的藤蔓收得更紧，绝大部分的藤蔓开始朝着倒刺的相反方向移动。撕扯着祂每一寸肌肤。  
“我要把你的皮扒下来！”Flowey的叫嚣印证了Frisk的想法。  
即使是没有经历过的事，也能猜得非常准。因为Frisk了解它。  
倒刺不止勾破了皮肤，也勾破了衣服。涌 出的鲜血沾染其上之后，祂整个人几乎完全变成了红色。透过跟皮肤一起被撕扯得破破烂烂，被血染得湿哒哒的衣服可以看到——只有腰 腹的皮肤被整块撕扯了下来，但其余地方也都留下了一道道深可见骨的伤痕。  
“有点像……全身同时进行的，技术很糟的凌迟……？”Frisk有些艰难地思考着，疼痛让祂暂时想不到更好的形容了。一定要用类似酷刑来形容的话，其实更像全方位的梳洗不是吗？  
“哈啊！什……呃！”两条细藤蔓扒 开了Frisk左臂上一道不算很深的伤口。将带着包装纸的怪物糖果塞了进去。  
“嗯呃！啊……你是要，哈啊……把，把我的伤，用这种东西……填满？！”  
“然后？”Frisk默默思考着祂心目中的最佳方案，完全忽略了正在被 虐的对象就是自己，“再喂一些补给，等伤口半愈合的时候，召集全地底的老鼠来硬生生的撕开伤口？最后整个生吞掉？嗯……不错，记下来吧。”  
“填满？嘻嘻嘻……听上去也不错。”向来想到哪儿做到哪儿的Flowey看来并没有想太多。  
“……但Flowey想不到这种方式的。”Frisk知道，自己不太可能体会到什么新鲜的死法，“因为我的死，对它来说永远都是新鲜的……一定只会死得很普通吧……跟以前一样。”  
“说到底，这次已经很刺 激了……哈哈……”不知道Frisk究竟是清醒还是糊涂。能够好好地想起这些事实，应该是冷静得有些悲哀。可如果疼痛和血液的流失没有让祂精神恍惚，这次又怎么会连自己一不小心把自己的想法说了出来都没注意到？或许，只是毫无意义的回光返照吧，“知足吧……根本没那种操作，48小时根本不够抓老鼠的……”  
“48小时？你在说什么蠢话？”Flowey不解的声音将祂拉回现实，被听到的想法的事实却没让祂有什么特别的反应，“瞪大你的眼睛好好看着，这些补给能撑的时间可不止48个小时，好 好 享 受 吧！”  
Flowey那原本听到就能让人不寒而栗的笑声在雪域更是效果拔群，更别说因为血液流失导致体温不断下降的Frisk。但祂就是没什么反应，低着头，揭去了名为“恐惧”的伪装：“……所以，正如我所说的……”  
正如同Flowey无法记住祂的死一样。它不会知道Frisk存在于同一条时间线的时间上限就是48小时。这次它能记住上一次的事情，全靠Frisk上次的主动重置。  
因为，只是“庆祝”。  
知足。  
“……不，没事。”Frisk抬起了头，失血过多让祂的笑容看起来有些无力，“Flowey～接下来我会被怎么样？”  
要知足。  
“我很满足，我很幸福。”——和往常一样，Frisk今天也在心里默念着这条诅咒。  
“接下来？主动问接下来的事？你还挺期待嘛～”Flowey这下反倒有些想继续虐Sans了。Frisk一直都听它的安排，已经无所谓征服欲了。虐不怎么配合的人，破坏欲更加容易得到满足。  
Frisk注意到了对方细微的表情变化，祂停止了下意识玩弄Sans灵魂的手。祂需要抢回Flowey的注意力。  
“要不要把我扔进老鼠堆里？看老鼠扒开我半愈合的伤口在里面找糖果吃？”明知时间不够，Frisk还是半开玩笑地说了这些话。  
“？！”Flowey对于Frisk抖m的程度感到震惊，并诞生出了“还嫌我满足不了你了？今天我就偏要收了你这终极抖m”的想法。  
Frisk的注意力争夺战很成功，依旧是因为祂了解Flowey。  
“你很有想法，不过用这些糖可不行。”  
“哎？”没等Frisk问出为什么，糖果的表层就因为祂的体温而融化，从糖纸的缝隙漏了出来，伤口慢慢恢复。  
“这些魔法制作的食物很容易被吸收。”藤蔓从衣服的破洞钻入，贴着Frisk鲜血淋漓的胸膛轻松地卷走了深灰色的灵魂。因为与似有似无的印象中的灵魂颜色不同让Flowey停顿了一下，不过还是没怎么在意。它将魔法制作的种子塞了进去，“但是别担心，让你这个抖m满足的方法可多着呢～”  
“等，等一下！那个魔法……”Frisk因为失血过多而变得苍白的脸上浮现了难得的红晕，声音也因为藤蔓探入灵魂的快感有些发抖。祂说着说着音量小到祂自己都听不见了，“不……不行……”  
祂讨厌疼痛，所以显得有些抗拒。可是祂又想要体会一次，想试试这个新鲜的感觉。毕竟是从未体验过的感觉，即便Frisk清楚地知道那会是自己最讨厌的——纯粹的痛苦。  
再怎么讨厌痛苦也没办法，属于祂的消遣方式太有限了。  
“但这次庆祝的目的不就是体会从未体会过的吗？嗯，大不了……好好记住这种痛苦。然后再也不体会了。”祂想到这里就释然了，“而且……反正我是抖m，应该很快就不会讨厌疼痛了。”  
深陷误区让Frisk放下了顾虑，并充满了……噢。  
祂早就失去决心了。  
Frisk看着自己的灵魂在Flowey的掌控中，才突然意识到祂自从失去决心，灵魂变成灰白色之后，已经有很久没好好观察过自己的灵魂了。  
已经过去多久了？灵魂的颜色越变越黑，继续下去迟早会变成纯黑色吧……  
当然，目前会先变成绿色。不过，是No mercy的绿色。  
种子安放完毕，Flowey将藤蔓抽出。Frisk闭上眼睛，做了几次深呼吸。  
“我准备好了。你……藤蔓还是离我的手远一些比较好？”火克木，就算攻击力会被吸收掉70%，祂还是害怕会伤到Flowey。  
“根本没必要。”它完全没打算移动缠住对方双手的藤蔓，轻松自信地开了嘲讽，“我不清楚那个垃圾袋是怎么做到的，但仅凭你这几乎可以忽略不计的魔力底蕴，肯定什么都用不出来的。”  
“噗哈哈……我™今天就要烫死你！”Frisk完全放松了下来，以一种开玩笑的心态催动了魔力。  
然后，剧烈的疼痛袭来，猝不及防。  
“……！哈啊……呃，呼嗯……”  
仿佛要将眼角撕开一样用力地瞪大双眼，冷汗直流。哽咽的痛呼被堵在嗓子里，在混乱的喘息中一点一点被挤出来。仅仅一刹那Frisk就完全停止了魔力的催动。Flowey说得没错，祂什么都用不出来。  
祂体会过物理上的撕心裂肺，字面意思上的肝胆俱裂，也没有料到Flowey的魔法带来的痛苦会远胜于那些酷刑。  
“这就是Sans在不久前承受的痛苦？无法想象……撑着这样的痛苦使用了那样高强度的魔法？甚至还跟Papyrus通了电话？！他所露出的所有痛苦的表情不会都是装的吧？！！！！”祂因为疼痛死机的大脑好半天才缓过劲来，不得不感叹旁边那个被玩弄的小脆骨头的强大。  
不知道作用于灵魂的魔法与痛觉神经是否敏感毫无关系的Frisk开始怀疑骷髅到底有没有痛觉。  
没了麻木又迟钝的痛觉神经的保护，时间仿佛回溯到了往昔。祂变回了那个怕疼的孩子。  
“哈哈……Flowey……”再祂的脸上再也找不到刚才气定神闲的影子，“这个魔法用多了不累吗？我们换个别的玩法怎么样？”  
Frisk算是真的怕了。  
但是祂害怕的并不是痛苦本身。  
“嘻嘻嘻……刚才那种轻松淡然的表情去哪儿了？”Flowey主动催动魔力，使Frisk灵魂中发芽的种子加速生长以给予对方痛苦，“有本事继续笑啊！你这欲求不满的抖M！”  
比起肉体，Frisk的精神实在是过于脆弱了。这样的摧残是祂无法承受的。双眼上翻到只能看见充满血丝的眼白，在眼角汇集的生理泪水顺着脸颊流下。张大嘴却吸不进一点空气也发不出任何声音，嘴角真的撕裂开了。被带倒刺的藤蔓捆紧的身体因为疼痛猛然发力，好多藤蔓都因为祂的挣扎直接勒进了肉里，Frisk所做的一切只是加剧了痛苦而已。超越了承受极限的痛苦，让祂的大脑进入了保护性昏厥的状态。  
“想通过晕倒来逃避痛苦？”与Sans几乎完全相同的情况让Flowey说出了同样的话，并用了同样的应对手段——撤去藤蔓等待一会儿。等对方精神放松了，再让藤蔓再次出现并立即消失。  
“啊啊！呃——呼……哈啊……”Frisk醒了过来，之前的那些痛苦仿佛还残存在感官中，“……呼…嗯……谢谢……”  
疼痛还未散去，但Frisk真正的露出了安心的笑容。  
“什么？”Flowey对此感到不解。那并不是什么欲求不满的抖M终于满足的笑容，好像它真的救Frisk脱离了什么险境一样。  
“还好它及时叫醒了我，还好Chara还在沉睡中……”Frisk这样想着。  
“Flowey，其他怎么样都行！只有这个……真的，不要再继续了。”尽全力不露出痛苦和恐惧的表情，Frisk严肃认真地凝视着它，“拜托……Flowey，求你了……”  
若是因为这样的痛苦完全失去意识就什么都不用想了，那对祂来说是暂时的解脱。但这种解脱是祂不敢追求的。失去意识就意味着失去对自己身体的控制权。要是Chara突然醒来……  
这一次，祂自认为离Flowey的心又进了一步，肉体上的距离也是。所以绝对不能让他们对上话。  
如果Flowey一直不撤销魔法，让祂在无尽的痛苦中完全崩溃，彻底疯掉，或许可以算得上是真正的解脱。但Frisk不能接受这样的解脱……  
祂还有想要拯救的人，“那个sans”还在等着祂。唯独那个“此生最不愿意食言的承诺”，祂不能容许自己去违背。  
Frisk此刻最恐惧的，是让自己的努力付之东流。  
或许，即使曾经的白纸沾染了无法洗去的污秽，干净的双手沾满了惨白的尘埃，也无法改变一个事实——祂是Frisk。  
不管扭曲的思想、残暴的手段怎样改变祂的LOVE，祂都永远是曾经那个想要解放全地底的Frisk。  
解放不了，就让他们解脱。前路漫漫，但只要看到希望就不会放弃。  
或许从某种意义上来说，祂从未失去过决心？  
“啧……”Flowey对祂的反应极其不满，“求我？就这态度？”  
Flowey其实并没有什么特定的非常想要看到的表情。被虐时痛苦的表情大家都差不多，它期待的是被虐后的反应。但这种几乎没有表情的严肃脸是最无聊的，会让它丧失继续下去的心情。  
同时，这也是Frisk露出这种表情的目的。  
“啊，那……”Frisk破真的演技再次上线。祂可怜巴巴地眨了眨眼睛，麻木的笑容只收起了一半，“求你了～”  
“得了吧你！”Flowey这下算是完全没有继续的想法了。  
“……好吧，要玩轻松一点的也不是不可以。我想……”Flowey说出了跟之前一模一样的话语。几根藤蔓拧在一起，又弄了个不可名状之物立在祂面前，“嘻嘻嘻……坐上来吧。”  
这展开是不是有点过于眼熟了？！  
“……噗！哈…哈哈哈……这算什么情况？现在轮到我了？”  
或许，这就“是善恶终有报，天道好轮回。不信抬头看，苍天饶过谁”吧？  
Frisk身上用于限制行动的藤蔓完全松开。祂试图稳稳落地，但是失败了，摔在地上好半天才爬起来。因为补给不足，伤势好的特别慢。  
在祂就快要主动坐上去试的时候，Flowey突然又想起了什么：“等等，再加个东西。”  
它露出笑容，藤蔓伸到了Sans的外套中，卷着面包和水香肠出来了。  
“哈？！加……热狗？”  
“你之前已经用血液吸收了一次糖果了，不是吗？那这次就试试看用下面的嘴消化掉热狗啊！”  
“……好像还很有道理。”Frisk有些怀疑自己是不是真的有完全清醒过来。  
Flowey居然提出了祂没有构想过的玩法？虽然它一向很会玩，不过难得一次能比Frisk还会玩。  
思路清晰的Frisk本应该在伤口消化糖果的瞬间就想到这些，事实就是祂并未完全清醒，以至于忽略掉了隐藏在Flowey笑容中的，更深的恶意。  
在Frisk慢慢地将热狗塞入后庭再对准藤蔓打算坐下之时，Flowey再次催动了祂灵魂中的种子。剧痛让Frisk突然重心不稳，直接一屁股坐了下去，把热狗推向深处。限制挣扎动作的藤蔓也适时缠了上来。祂紧绷着身体全身痉挛着，剧痛带来的受伤一样的错觉加速了热狗的吸收，伤势也迅速恢复。可这些都没有半点用处，该再次痛到昏厥还是会昏厥的。  
Flowey刚才确实没兴趣做这种事了，现在突然发动魔法也只是因为好奇对方生气的表情一时兴起而已。它一向都这样，想到哪做到哪。反正体会不到“爱”的它活着所追求的也只有“乐趣”了。  
Flowey还没看过Frisk生气的表情，在祂那么认真地反对之后继续使用这个魔法，应该可以看到。可它永远也不知道自己其实看过多少次对方暴怒的表情，因为它不可能记住。  
而这一次，在Flowey故伎重施之前，“Frisk”就先醒了过来。  
“Azey…？”惨白的脸上再次浮现出了红晕，比之前更加不自然。混沌红瞳的再度张开，比之前澄澈了不少。最明显的是声线的变化，“……！你在做什么？！”  
在“Frisk”开口的瞬间，Flowey就完全收起了满怀恶意的笑容。惊愕地瞪眼，两秒后转为狂喜。  
“Chara？！！”正如从她能够一眼认出Flowey一样，Flowey也一眼认出了它日思夜想的人，“是你吗？！Chara！！你果然在！”  
它一直深信着。同样的表情，同样的穿着品位，同样能理解自己……这个Frisk一定是就是因为听到了它的呼唤而回来的Chara。而现在，她终于苏醒了。  
Chara对现在的状况很不解。准确的说，她只是不明白Asriel怎么会变成这样。  
“你为什么……在做这种事……？”连对方是怎么变成花朵的都不重要了。  
虽然因为补给品的缘故，Frisk身上的伤已经好了。但是，Sans和Frisk都被藤蔓绑起来凌虐的画面……不是看一眼就能完全明白吗？  
“那个……我，我这就把你放下来！”Flowey缓缓地松开了缠住对方的藤蔓，生怕把她弄疼了。  
“……你觉得这种事很有趣？你变得……跟那些人类一样了……那些……逼我自杀的恶棍……”而Chara，无法接受变成这样的Asriel，“不，你才不是他……只是我认错了而已，毛茸茸的王级怪物才不会突然变成花朵。”  
Asriel绝对不会享受由别人的不幸带来的恶意的快乐，那种名为“幸灾乐祸”的快乐。他是不会享受于去做Chara最痛恨的事情带来的快乐的。  
“果然……我的Azey早就跟我一起死了……”  
“不是的！Chara我只是……”  
“等等！Flowey！”声线变了回去，Frisk打断了它的辩解，“……哈哈，是我，Frisk！你最好的朋友！刚才我开玩笑呢！”  
这次，祂的语气是无法掩饰的惶恐。  
“蠢 货！你在做什么？！”Flowey瞪视着Frisk，它现在一心只想跟它多年未见的老朋友继续对话，“Chara！听到我的呼唤了吗？！”  
“Chara！”不仅是限制住Frisk的藤蔓松开了，连在Sans下方做着冲撞动作的藤蔓也停止了，“你看！我不是喜欢做这种事！我，只是……”  
Frisk听着，缓缓地垂下头。  
就在刚才，失去意识的Frisk做了一个梦。在祂的梦里，Asriel跟Chara在嬉戏着打闹着。接着，Chara慢慢消失。同时，Asriel变成了Flowey。Frisk出现并向它伸出了手，但在牵住Flowey的藤蔓之前，眼前的藤蔓就变成了毛茸茸的爪子。对方变回了Asriel，而自己的身体不受控制地再次做起之前看到过的打闹动作。无法反抗，也发不出声音，就像……被Chara夺走了控制权！  
想到这里的Frisk突然警醒，祂意识到现在Chara几乎拥有祂身体全部的控制权。Frisk是被吓醒的，但……还是晚了。  
这一次，难得他们在非屠杀线距离这么近了……却再一次到达了这个必然的结局。  
“……不要叫我Chara。”跌坐在地上的Frisk慢慢站起来。祂低着头，看不到眼睛。  
“快 把 C-H-A-R-A- 还 给 我！！！”寄生在对方灵魂里的种子再次爆发，Flowey绝对不会原谅妨碍它跟Chara重逢的人。  
而Frisk，却如同什么都没感觉到一般。祂甚至不知道Flowey已经再次发动了攻击。抬脚踢进雪面，脚尖一勾，之前掉落的刀子飞了起来，险些回到祂手中。  
可惜从多方向袭来的藤蔓比Frisk的动作更快。祂的双手双腿再次被缠了个结实，刀子也被藤蔓拍飞到远处。  
Flowey当然知道，哪怕只是Lv2的行动不便的Frisk，拿到真刀也绝对不好对付。  
“快 把 刀 子 给 我 ！”此时，Frisk才终于抬起了头。Flowey如愿以偿地看到了对方暴怒的脸。  
每一次看到这副表情后，它总是活不了太久。  
不过，这次大概是例外了。  
“去死！滚出这个身体！它不是你的！”Flowey感觉自己的藤蔓快断掉了，Frisk挣扎的力度极大，它迫不得已地使用了更加凌厉的手段。  
而Frisk，是在察觉自己无法凝聚魔力发动火魔法之后才意识到自己的双臂已经被Flowey生生扯断了。意识到这一点之后，祂的第一反应却是“要是拖久了我会因为失血过多晕过去的，不能让Chara再次出现”。  
痛觉神经从未如此麻木过。灵魂被藤蔓填满又怎么样？双臂被扯断又怎么样？对Frisk来说，最糟糕的事情已经发生了。不会再有更痛苦的事情能转移祂的注意力了。祂也下意识地就做到了跟Sans同等程度的事。  
“让Chara回来！”Flowey怒吼着，飞速生长的藤蔓把深灰色的灵魂塞得满满荡荡。  
它体会不到爱。不管是亲人的爱，朋友的爱，还是……Frisk这种感情。也正是因为如此，Flowey才永远不可能接受Frisk。对它来说，Frisk跟其他所有的怪物都一个样，他们都无法让Flowey感受到爱。  
唯一的区别，也就是“没玩过”。  
永远的“没玩过”。  
永远不会改变。  
Flowey什么都没有，它有的只是Asriel的记忆。所以它只能去相信，相信那些没有因为体会不到就被否认掉的感情依旧存在着。只能去相信Asgore，Toriel，Papyrus等怪物无法给它带来的情感波动，能被Chara重新点燃。  
它还是希望自己能够感受到爱的。因为在此之前无法得到证实，它别无选择。  
唯一可以理解祂的人，心里却从未有过可以容纳祂的位置。  
“不……Flowey……！”Frisk咬牙切齿，甚至没功夫去在意血如泉涌的双臂断口。  
“我不是Flowey！”更多的藤蔓生出了倒刺，在Frisk身上各处大动脉上留下深深的伤。  
藤蔓早就停止了动作，被忽视的某人慢慢缓过劲儿来。  
“我是Asriel！ASRIEL DREAMURR！！”它只想要Chara回来。  
灵魂也随着Frisk血肉模糊的双臂一起被抛弃在雪地上。冰冷的雪刺激着灵魂，使他更快速的清醒过来。魔力恢复得七七八八，内讧的两个恶魔的注意力也不在他这里……  
好机会！  
审判眼亮起。  
“当心！”  
注意力一直放在Flowey身上的Frisk发现了异状，紧张又慌乱地大喊大叫起来，心跳加速也加速了祂伤口血液喷涌的速度。  
一门龙骨炮在Flowey身后大张着嘴，白色的光点迅速汇集起来。Frisk焦急的喊声让它反应了过来，待它回过头发现危机的时候，白光已经很刺眼了，蓄力基本结束。  
Flowey伸长藤蔓让Frisk离开攻击范围，它自己有些躲闪不及被擦到了花瓣。  
这令Sans大惊失色。他本来应该能够杀死Flowey再挣脱束缚的。他应该不可能会失手的，不是吗？  
为什么Frisk会在这种时候提醒它？不管当时祂是不认同Flowey的Chara，还是想要杀死Flowey的Frisk……  
是担心祂自己被攻击到？可是祂应该明白那样的炮击角度不会给祂带来多大伤害，最多击中半个脚掌。  
是担心Sans重新恢复行动力？如果祂真的冷静到可以想这种事情就不会跟Flowey起内讧了。  
这个问题的答案恐怕Sans至死都不会明白。  
就连Frisk自己，大概也解释不清楚自己下意识的行为。  
“你这笑脸垃圾袋！！”Flowey的藤蔓将Sans完全包裹了起来，收缩的速度与力度都是之前不可比拟的。他垂死挣扎的魔法狂乱地攻击着，却根本找不到目标。很快，藤蔓遇到阻碍而慢了下来，痛苦的呜咽与密集的碎裂声从里面传来，缝隙中漫出了不少血液。然后突破某个临界点之后，骨头的碎裂声突然爆发，藤蔓丛突破阻碍顺利地拧在了一起，鲜血四溅。  
看着Flowey有些发黑的散发着烤焦一样味道的花瓣边缘，Frisk心疼的同时又意识到了别的什么。Flowey的关心让祂放松了下来，然后立刻被占满灵魂的藤蔓拉进了痛苦的地狱。  
藤蔓丛勒得死死地，很快，从缝隙中迸出的Sans的血液逐渐消失了。等藤蔓散开的时候，在里面根本找不到曾有一个骷髅存在过的痕迹。毕竟，苍白的尘埃在雪地中是很难识别的。  
“Chara……？”Flowey半信半疑地轻声呼唤着快要昏阙的Frisk。  
它也有着跟Sans相差不多的想法。它也认为，提醒自己的不可能是Frisk。之所以最后用疑问的语气说出名字，是因为它注意到对方的声线没有变。不过，Asriel的确很少把Chara惹急。除了他坚持反抗Chara的控制不肯杀死村民，导致他们一起死掉那次之外。  
因为很少听到她焦急的喊声，所以也许……它只是忘掉了？也许她大喊的时候声音会粗一点？  
Frisk没有反应。  
“Chara？”Flowey又重复了一次呼唤。  
Frisk明白了，原来这份关心并不是给祂的。  
灵魂中的痛苦再次减轻，但这一次，Frisk完全没能恢复清醒。血液的迅速流失，让祂眼前发黑。深吸一口气，怨毒地诅咒道：“她早就被你害死了！不可能回来的！！”  
祂继续试图挣脱，但这一次，大概是杀不了它了。  
祂每一次杀死Flowey，都是冲动所致。每一次都会后悔，却又无法不停止这样的行为。  
或许，在祂心里，不肯接受Frisk的Flowey就应该受到这样的惩罚。而处刑人也只能是祂自己吧。所以才不会允许Sans插手。  
“闭嘴！”Flowey用藤蔓塞住了Frisk的嘴，然后扒开祂身上半愈合的伤口。鲜血从重新被撕裂的伤口中涌出。  
它不知道为什么灵魂中的藤蔓不起作用了，但这次它想要让Frisk因为失血过多而失去意识。  
灵魂深处的疼痛不起作用了也没事，手段是否跟上一次一样无所谓。Flowey只要Chara能够再次回来就好了，别的什么都不在意。而Frisk再怎么努力强撑着不让自己昏过去，因为缺血这一不可抗的生理原因，一定会失败。  
Frisk的头慢慢垂下，连支撑眼睑的力量也没有了。合上双眼的最后一刻，祂笑了出来。祂一定是头太晕了，否则脑回路不可能偏到那么远，去想一些永远不可能的事。  
“地上这一大片艳丽的红色，像不像我们的红毯？”Frisk这样想着，用尽最后的力气勉强抬了一点点头。撑起眼睑后看到的却是Flowey怀念又渴求的期待脸。  
像是迫不及待地想要见到着缺席的老朋友。  
Frisk终于支持不住，失去了意识。在祂昏阙的瞬间，努力维持的幻象也被迫解除，下降的频率一直很缓慢很稳定的HP突然从7减到了0。  
只是对从Napsta那里学到的技巧的活学活用而已。谁说这个能力只能用来示敌以弱而不能虚张声势了？Frisk知道被Flowey控血就更容易让Chara跟它见面，所以必须让Flowey失手，杀掉祂。  
面对突发情况，Flowey一时有些手足无措。但它还是立刻反应了过来，藤蔓伸到Sans的外套中，撬开了Frisk的嘴。将掏出来的热狗塞进还没完全断气的Frisk嘴里。  
这是祂在不久前教会Flowey的。Sans可以被救回来的话，那祂也一定能被救回来。  
但Frisk，哪怕是在失去意识的状态下，也不会忘记祂的目的。  
“不能让他们对话……它是我的Flowey……不是她的Asriel！”  
Frisk即将失去意识的时候，祂心中的恐慌，悲痛以及绝望被Flowey期待的笑脸推向了顶峰。  
“我必须死。”即使没有咬紧牙关阻止Flowey的力气。  
一种与七魂Asriel战斗时完全相反的信念贯彻了祂的脑海。  
“必须死！”  
祂充满了“决心”。  
热狗是魔法制作的补给品，一入口就化为能量被吸收。  
HP+20  
“成功了！”Flowey开心地喊了出来。  
……

* 但 是 它 拒 绝 了。

与伤势快速恢复的身体相反，深灰色的灵魂震颤着，裂纹不减反增。  
曾经的Frisk充满决心，Asriel不论如何发动攻击都杀不死祂。  
如今的Frisk充满“决心”，Flowey不论如何使用补给都救不了祂。  
属于这两个相似的家伙的美好结局是短暂的，悲惨的命运却是永恒的。  
灵魂碎裂，深灰色的碎片四散纷飞。一切又回到了遗迹中那个洒下一片金色阳光的洞口。Frisk躺在花丛中，并未休息多久就站起身。  
祂知道，庆祝结束了。会有下一个Flowey等着祂，“那个Sans”也一直等着祂。  
是时候……继续像行尸走肉一样……  
挥舞刀刃了。


End file.
